Restrictions
by Galadriel1010
Summary: The boys are on a night out, but Ianto's attempt at cross dressing doesn't go quite to plan. Never underestimate a corset.


**Author's note:** I have no idea. Honestly. The story just sort of happened.

I'm really, really behind on writing, and I have two exams this week, so updates might get jumpy for a while. I'll try to keep updating daily, but if I don't, it's because I'm revising or sleeping or something sensible.  


* * *

Jack rested his hands on Ianto's impossibly small waist and pulled him in closer, sliding his hands around to his back and down the smooth satin to rest on the curve of his arse. Ianto huffed against his cheek and rocked closer, swaying on his high heels and leaning on Jack for balance, clearly enjoying the extra few inches he had on Jack tonight. His lips were red, still perfect as they'd been when they walked into the club, and dark, elegant eyeliner highlighted the blue of his eyes. His corset was tight over a ruffled blouse that filled out his chest without the need for padding, and the satin and lace skirt cascaded down his legs, brushing against Jack's and revealing just glimpses of Ianto's calves, curved and shaped by the high heels. And smooth. Ianto had had his legs waxed. No wonder he'd been walking carefully all day.

"You look gorgeous," Jack had to stand up on his toes to speak directly into Ianto's ear to make sure that he was heard over the heavy bass. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Captain," Ianto simpered.

Jack laughed and tightened his arms around his partner. The problem with tonight's set-up was that he wasn't allowed to kiss Ianto. He didn't want to mess up his lipstick, apparently. Jack's main worry about this was that the club was hot and the music was pulsing, and if Ianto didn't agree to drink something he was going to end up dehydrated very quickly. He'd just laughed when Jack mentioned it though, and told him that he was anal, not suicidal.

He paid close attention to Ianto's reactions through the night, just in case. He seemed to be coping well, staying off alcohol and drinking plenty of water because walking in those heels was hard enough, but when they'd been there for about an hour, he started getting tense and distracted, short of breath almost. Jack ran his hands back up Ianto's sides soothingly and felt Ianto's ribs moving fast against the corset. "Ianto? What's up?"

"Just..." Ianto shook his head and looked past Jack for a seat. "I need to sit down."

Jack looked back down at his hands on the corset and realisation dawned. "Outside, come on."

They pushed through the crowd as quickly as they could, with Ianto now leaning on jack even more, and got outside the club into the fresh air. Jack guided him out of the way of the door, down into the delivery alley, and pushed him against the wall. "Brace yourself on your arms."

"Jack..." Ianto tried to push away from the wall to look at him. "I can barely breathe, maybe now's not the best time?"

He huffed and pushed him back around. "I'm just unlacing your corset. How tight did you fasten it?"

"As tightly as I could." Ianto complied and leaned against the wall, breaths still coming short and fast.

"It's supposed to have a gap, you know?" He unfastened the knot quickly and started tugging on the strings to loosen them. "I'll get it all the way open and then tighten it back up for you."

Ianto nodded and dropped his head to concentrate on breathing and the feel of Jack's hands tugging at the lacing of his corset. "I feel like a wanton woman."

"Wanton women never wore corsets," Jack pointed out. "They take forever to get on and off. Whoever gets inside your corset has to be worth it."

He laughed. "You think you're worth it?"

"I know I am." He'd got the corset fully loosened, and rested his hands on Ianto's sides. "Do you want it tightening back up?"

Ianto hesitated and shook his head. "Asphyxiation is not my thing. Good job we didn't get to the blowjob stage really. Either way, I would probably have passed out."

Jack reached around to unfasten the clasps and ran his hands over Ianto's stomach. "I wish you'd be more careful," he sighed. "I thought I was going to end up with my arms full of unconscious Welshman in there."

"That would have been embarrassing, but also hot." Ianto leaned back against him and helped Jack with the clasps until they could pull the corset off him between them. "But I think that's enough corsetry to last me a lifetime."

"I dunno," Jack tidied the laces up and reached out for Ianto's hand. "You've not seen me in a corset yet. And I do like the damsel-in-distress thing..."

"Well, you've already got me out of my corset. Want to try getting me out of everything else?" Ianto leaned down to speak to him as they turned onto the street towards the car. "I'm wearing a garter."


End file.
